The Dark Crystal: A Quest to Bring World Peace
by Creative848
Summary: In 2005 14 year old track star, Akina, finds a red and white book dropped by a mysterious child. Now she will find out about an ancient artifact called the Dark Crystal and the battle for Mamodo King! Hoping the Dark Crystal will bring world peace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- They Meet

It seemed to be a normal day for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, fourteen year old, girl Akina. She lived in the city of Tokyo on the island of Japan in the western Pacific Ocean. She is pretty fit for her age, so she jogs the mile to get to school every morning to stay that way. Then she goes through the school day, acing any test that get administered, barely having a conversation with any student at all, except after school at cross country practice, where the girls there are her only 'friends' in the entire neighborhood. She is greatly admired there since she has lead the team to many victories, coming in 2nd, 3rd, and even 1st place some meets. Her mile time is just about seven minutes, since she jogs everywhere. After that, she jogs home another mile and studies for the next test. Then she goes out for a three mile jog, to keep up with the three mile long cross country races.

One evening during her three mile jog, she got horrible cramps in her stomach after jogging only a mile. It must have been what she had eaten for lunch that day. She decided to take a short cut through an alleyway to get back home quicker so she could rest. As she was jogging through, she thought that someone was following her. As Akina turned around, she heard a very loud, startling,"ROWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" She had been scared the crap out of a black and white alley cat that was passing through. After that, it meandered it's way out of the alley.

When Akina turned back around to continue jogging, there was a little boy about half her size running fast by her. As he passed by, he dropped a red and white book which fell right front of her. The boy ran away without revealing his identity. Akina picked up the book and it glowed red as she tried to read it, but it was written in a totally different language that she couldn't understand." What the heck could this be for?" she wondered to herself about the mysterious, glowing book and the child. Since her cramp was now going away, she ran around for another ten to fifteen minutes trying to find the boy, but he had disappeared. By now her cramp had come back even worse then before, so she had to make her way back home to rest and hope that the boy would come back for the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Learning**

The next day, Akina just went to school normally. She tried to push what had happened the day before out of her mind, but it kept coming back into her head. It was like throwing a boomerang. No matter what, it always came back to you. She finally got rid of the thought at her cross country meet that afternoon. She came in third place against all of the other girls, jogging the _whole_ three miles without stopping. She then took the bus home.

When she got home at about six o'clock in the evening, her parents were still at work. She had a geometry exam, social studies, and life science exams the next day, so she decided to study for all three exams. She put her backpack down on the living room floor and took out her geometry textbook. Just like that, she was in a deep realm of shapes, area of shapes, and circumference for the next two hours. At eight o'clock, there was a knock on the front door.

Thinking it was her parents; Akina got off the couch and started walking, casually, to the front door. When she opened the large, wooden door, Akina was surprised to see the small boy that had dropped the red and white book in front of her yesterday standing there. He had short, spiky brown hair, and golden-brown eyes. His skin was more tan-colored than white, and he had a very good looking smile. "Hi," the boy started, staring at her with his golden-brown eyes. "Hi, please come in," she replied. And with that, Akina and the boy walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So I suppose you want the book that you dropped by me, yesterday," Akina said, questioningly. "Sort of," the boy replied. "My name is Kazuki, I am a mamodo," the boy added. His cheeks were now blushing. Akina could not help herself from laughing. She felt bad, but she couldn't help it. "What the heck is a mamodo?" Akina asked, sarcastically. She was still laughing hysterically. "Well, every thousand years or so, many of my kind come down to Earth and battle each other to see which one of us is fit for becoming mamodo king," Kazuki replied. "Oh, really," Akina remarked. "Prove it," she demanded. "Okay, open the red and white book and pronounce the words that are glowing white, only the ones glowing, nothing else," Kazuki instructed her. "Sure, whatever," Akina replied sarcastically. She went to get the book.

When Akina had the book in her hands, she opened it and started looking for the words that were glowing white. "Okay," she started. "_**Plazeru!**_" she yelled out. Kazuki pointed his hand upward in the air toward the open sky light and burst of purple material shot out of his hand, up into the heavens. "See," Kazuki said, proving himself right. "Whoa!" Akina yelled. She was so shocked at what she had just seen. She had just seen a little boy shoot plasma from his bare hand, into the sky!

"How does that happen?" Akina asked. "Plasma only forms in temperatures of over a million degrees," Akina told him. "That's because what you read was a spell," Kazuki replied. "It is all a part of battling the other mamodos, our element is obviously plasma," he added. "What do you mean _our_ element?" Akina demanded. "You see, every mamodo needs a human partner when he battles, he can never do it alone," Kazuki replied. "But who said _I_ was your partner?" Akina demanded. "I chose _you_," Kazuki replied. "_You_ are my partner," He added. Akina began to think that was all a dream. She tried pinching herself to see if she'd wake up, but she didn't. This was all _real, all of it._

"I don't know, I'm very busy all the time," Akina said to Kazuki. "But I need your help, Akina," said Kazuki, almost begging. "If an evil mamodo becomes king, your world could be headed toward disaster, that is what we are fighting for," he warned her. "I can't do it without you, Akina, I really can't," he pleaded to her. "Okay, I'll do it, to save the world," she said. "Woohoooooooooooo!" Kazuki yelled. "Party!" he added. "No parties, I need to study for my three exams tomorrow," she said. This disappointed him. "Oh well, you still need to practice that spell I just showed you before we battle," Kazuki told her. "You must master it and use it correctly, and then we can unlock other, more powerful spells," Kazuki said. "Cool," Akina said. "Where do you sleep?" Akina asked Kazuki, curiously. "That's your choice," he started to answer. "On the couch or in your bedroom?" he asked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Akina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm Creative848. Sorry I did not introduce myself in the earlier chapters, but here I am now! This is my first Zatch Bell fic, so I would appreciate it if all u fans could submit some OC's for me to help out with me story. You will be credited at the end of the chapter that I use your OC in. Thanks very much, and enjoy the new chapter.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3- Put to the Test**

That night, Akina finished up her studying for her three exams the next day by ten o' clock that night, and then she went up to her room where Kazuki lay on her bed, staring up at the wall, "Hey!" Akina yelled, when she noticed Kazuki was on her bed. Then the

two practiced the first spell they had from the book, _**Plazeru**_. They now had an offensive spells for their first battle, and that time was coming sooner than they had expected.

The next day was normal. Akina received more nineties and hundreds on her three exams, teachers praising her, boring stuff like that. Then she went off to cross country practice on this soggy, Thursday afternoon. The team was preparing for another meet tomorrow. Akina thought she was in good condition. When Akina got home, her parents were still at work, of course, and Kazuki was lounged on the sofa, reading a book. "Hi," he greeted her. "Hi," she responded, nonchalantly. Just then, there was a loud, booming knock on the front door. Akina thought the door was going to cave in because the knock was so hard and powerful.

Akina slowly walked to the front door to open it. Kazuki tackled her before she could open the door. "Hey!" she yelled, "get off of me!," she yelled in again. "Those could be our first challengers, get ready to battle," Kazuki warned her. Just like that, the front door obliterated in front of them, and this tall teenager with short, slick, black hair and brown eyes walked in, with an unusually big mamodo. The mamodo had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Both figures were tall and wide. This must explain why they're partners, Akina thought to herself. Akina suddenly recognized the human, who was wearing nice, black pants and a red t-shirt with some sort of writing on it, as _**Kenji**_, someone who she knew from school. "Well, well, well, _**Kaori**_," said Kenji to his oversized mamodo. "We have blonde, little Akina here, with her even less powerful mamodo," he finished. "Oh, yeah!" yelled out Akina. "Let's see who's laughing at the end of this fight!" she challenged them. "Don't get them really mad," Kazuki warned her. "Don't worry, this will be very quick. I know this guy from my school. He thinks he's really tough, but he's really not," Akina reassured him. "He'll by running out the door, crying in two minutes," she added. Both humans felt very confident that they would win.

Akina and Kenji took out there spell books and held them in a fighting position. Kenji's book was purple. Akina read first. "_**Plazeru**_!" she yelled out twice. Kazuki shot two streams of plasma from his right hand, one at Kenji, and one at Kaori. They both dodged. "Is that all you got?" They both asked, challengingly. "Now let's get this party started," said Kenji. He opened his purple book and read. "_**Kokirosen**_!" Kenji yelled. Kaori shot two knives from his hand, one at Akina, one at Kazuki. "Holy crap!" yelled Akina, dodging the knife. "Flying knives! But it's only the first battle! No fair!," yelled Akina. Kazuki dodged too. "_**Plazeru**_!" Akina yelled out. Then Kazuki shot out two streams of plasma at their challengers once again. "Ahhhhhh!" they yelled. This time, the two DID NOT dodge the incoming attack. They both got hit with the plasma and started screaming for mercy as it hit their skin. "Aim for the book!" yelled Kazuki, which Kenji had dropped by this time. "_**Plazeru**_!" Akina yelled out. Kazuki fired a stream of plasma at the book and it hit the book, head-on. Kenji dove for the book as the plasma began to wear off. A quarter of the book was damaged, but it was still readable. "Come on, you idiot!" yelled Kaori, "Read!" he yelled. But Kenji could not do anything. His skin was bright red from the hot plasma, he could not move.

Without thinking, Kaori went charging toward Kazuki, his hand balled in a fist. When he got there, the mamodos fist-fought it all out. Akina picked up Kenji's book and threw it out the front door. Sure enough, he went out the door, crying and running after the book. Meanwhile, Kazuki punched Kaori in the rib cage, and then kicked him in the chest, which sent him flying out the door. Kazuki and Akina had passed the test for winning the first battle. "Woooooooo," they both sighed. They were happy. "We won!" They high-fived each other. "At least I'm in good condition for my meet tomorrow," Akina uttered a sigh of relief. "GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!!" yelled Kazuki.

________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it. Akina and Kazuki have succeeded in their first, real battle. You can all thank BetaWriter for some help he gave me on the spells. Please review and submit your OC's! thanks!


End file.
